


Of Monsters and Twins

by Sydney803



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Liv and Maddie, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Bi-Curiosity, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dark Magic, Disney, Disney Channel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fashion & Couture, High School, Hybrids, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kidnapping, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Magic, Major Character Injury, Multi, Music, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Older Man/Younger Woman, Painting, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, Singing, Stevens Point, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney803/pseuds/Sydney803
Summary: The Rooney family is moving to a new town, Mystic Falls. Will they survive the supernatural world? Who will learn the truth first? And how will they navigate in this new and frightening environment?TVD & Liv and Maddie CrossoverStarts:Liv and Maddie Season 2X18-TVD Season 1X04-
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Liv Rooney/Elijah Mikaelson, Liv Rooney/Klaus Mikaelson, Liv Rooney/Stefan Salvatore, Maddie Rooney/Diggie Smalls, Maddie Rooney/Tyler Lockwood, Willow Cruz/Joey Rooney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Of Monsters and Twins

"Mom, I'm not moving! I just got back like... a year ago," Liv says, whispering the last part. 

"Well, Liv, you don't have a choice," Karen Rooney said to her daughter. "I know it's not ideal, but your father and I were offered amazing jobs at this school, and we are not passing on the opportunity. Is that understood?" 

"Liv's right mom, I just starting to get some street cred," Joey said, making everyone look at him and tilt their heads in confusion.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I'm not leaving, I'm the captain of the team, they're counting on me," Maddie said sadly. 

"Look kids, I know this is hard, but your mother and I have thought about this for a while, and we both decided that this would be best for all of us," Pete said to his four children.

"Parker, you've been awfully quiet, don't you have anything to say," Karen asks the sixth-grader.

"Not really," Parker said thinking, then his eyes got wide and yelled, "oh no, I gotta fill the tunnels!" with that he ran to the stairs and pulled the family photo away from the wall, and climbed into one of the infamous 'Parker Tunnels.'

"Alrighty then, now you kids get upstairs and start packing. I know it's short notice, but we leave this weekend-"

"What?!" the kids shouting simultaneously, cutting Karen off, they could even hear the quiet echo of 'what' from Parker in the tunnels.

"Now," Pete said sternly, "oh, did I mention, you all get your own rooms?" The kids turned and looked at their parents and then fought their way up the stairs to pack. "Kids are on board with the move. Mission accomplished."

"Yup," Karen said, high-fiving Pete without looking.

.....

Maddie invited the basketball team over to break the news to them. "Hey..." Maddie said awkwardly and slightly high-pitched once everyone was seated in the family room.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, man," Stains chimed in.

"See the thing is-"

"Out of the way people. I got tunnels to fill," Parker yells, running through the front door with a wheelbarrow filled with dirt. He pulled the fireplace away from the wall walked in with the wheelbarrow, the fireplace closed behind him. Everyone's heads tilted in confusion to the side by the random entrance.

"Anyway, this is really hard, but I guess I'll just come right out and say it. We're moving."

"Like moving to another house in the school district moving?" Willow prompted hopefully.

"No," Maddie said, trying to hold back her tears. No one said anything they all just looked at each other and then at Maddie. As a group, they got up and surrounded Maddie, everyone was crying and Maddie felt like her heart was breaking, she didn't want to lose her team right after she lost her boyfriend. 

"Oh my god! JOEY!!!" Willow pushed Stains onto the couch to get to the stairs so she could see Joey.

.....

Liv didn't have very many friends, mostly she was friends with Maddie's friends. But she had Holden and Andie, and since they were together now, it hurt Liv more than she could say. She decided to meet them at school after she'd cleaned out her locker. Liv had her things in a small box and was sitting in front of the porcupine statue waiting for them. Holden and Andie walked in and saw Liv looking down at her box of stuff. Holden rushed to her left and Andie to her right.

"Liv, what's going on?" Andie asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Liv looked up pouting and with unshed tears in her eyes, "We're moving."

"Oh, Liv," Andie said sadly and pulled her into a hug. 

Holden saw this and hugged her with Andie, making Liv start to sob. She was really falling for him, and this was breaking her. It was a difficult goodbye, but it was nice knowing that they cared and that they'd be happy because they had each other.

.....

The family was all packed and had just finished saying goodbye to the home they grew up in. Karen, Liv, Maddie, and Joey were in the minivan, and Pete and Parker were in the moving truck. As they drove off, everyone looked at the house one last time, and they made their way to their new home, somewhere called Mystic Falls, Virginia.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Author's Note: Hey everyone! So excited about this story. Let me know what you think and who you think should be some possible love interests for the characters. ;) Thank you, everyone, for reading, voting, and commenting! ♡


End file.
